iepfandomcom-20200214-history
Descendants: Wicked World - Good is the New Bad (Lyrics for all dubs)
"Descendants: Wicked World" is a series of shorts that aired on the Disney Channel from 2015-2017. This article contains the lyrics hto the many international versions of the song "Good is the New Bad", including the translations for some. However, this will not include any of the undubbed/subtitled versions, for they did not dub the actual song. English (Original/Music Video Version) Lyrics: Call it bad, call it good, Call it even if you could Call it good, call it bad, It's the best you ever had! We know what's hot, what's not, We strike a pose and then they take a shot. They gettin' close - they try to run the spot We come to show 'em what we got, we got! It's time to make a stand, We breakin' through and now we're in demand. We hit the good - it's really not so bad So shout it out and give it all you have! Bad was all the rage last week, But good has got a wicked beat! Good is the new bad! (x2) We can feel the mad love, Gi-Gimme more of-- Bad is the new good! (x2) We can feel the mad love, I think that we should-- �� I think that we should �� I think that we should Call it bad, call it good, Call it even if you could Call it good, call it bad, It's the best you ever had! We used to love the dark But then we saw the light and felt a spark. We bring the fire, make it better and better Cos good is back and now it's... better than ever! HUH! Bad was all the rage last week, But good has got a wicked beat! Good is the new bad! (x2) We can feel the mad love, Gi-Gimme more of-- Bad is the new good! (x2) We can feel the mad love, I think that we should-- Good is the new bad! (x2) We can feel the mad love, Gi-Gimme more of-- Bad is the new good! (x2) We can feel the mad love, I think that we should!! �� I think that we should-- �� I think that we should Call it bad, call it good, Call it even if you could Call it good, call it bad, It's the best you ever had! French Quand le mal, et le bien, Unis sur le même refrain, Sont le bien, et le mal: Unis pour un idéal! Ce qui est bon ou non? On a du style sans poser de questions! Tout est facile dès que tu mets le son Alors, nous passons à l'action - c'est bon! Nous chatons - c'est normal C'est le chemin de la victoire finale Donnons la main à nos plus grandes rivales On fait le bien, c'est déjà pas si mal! Nous avons la rage au cœur Et tout le courage des vainquers! Pas de bien sans mal! On a rien sans mal! Ressentir la passion, Que nous nous donnons-- Du mal pour le bien! (x2) Ressentir la passion, On a rien sans rien! �� On a rien sans rien �� On a rien sans rien! Quand le mal, et le bien, Unis sur le même refrain, Sont le bien, et le mal: Unis pour un idéal! Nous étions dans le noir Mais, nous avons vu la lumière d'un soir Le feu a pris encore et grandi encore On espére qu'il brillera ... encore bien plus fort! HEY! Nous avons la rage au cœur Et tout le courage des vainquers! Pas de bien sans mal! On a rien sans mal! Ressentir la passion, (Woah!) Que nous nous donnons-- Du mal pour le bien! (x2) Ressentir la passion, On a rien sans rien! �� On a rien sans rien �� On a rien sans rien! Quand le mal, et le bien, Unis sur le même refrain, (Woah-ooo-oh!) Sont le bien, et le mal: Unis pour un idéal! English Translation When the bad, and the good, United on the same chorus, They are good, and bad: United for an ideal! What is good or not? We have style without asking questions! Everything is easy as soon as you put the sound So, we take action, it's good! We sing - it's normal This is the path of final victory Let's give a hand to our biggest rivals We do good it's already not so bad We have rage in the heart And all the courage of winners! No good without bad! We have nothing without the bad! Feel the passion, That we give ourselves-- Bad for good! (x2) Feel the passion, We have nothing without nothing! �� We have nothing without nothing �� We have nothing without nothing! When the bad, and the good, United on the same chorus, They are good, and the bad: United for an ideal! We were in the dark But, we saw the light of a night The fire took again and grew again We hope it will shine ... still much stronger! HEY! We have the rage in the heart And all the courage of winners! No good without bad! We have nothing without the bad! Feel the passion, (Woah!) That we give ourselves-- Bad for good! (x2) Feel the passion, We have nothing without nothing! �� We have nothing without nothing �� We have nothing without nothing! When the bad, and the good, United on the same chorus, (Woah-oh-ooo!) They are good, and the bad: United for an ideal! Russian Lyrics and transliteration Please provide lyrics if you can English Translation Please provide translation if you can Bulgarian Lyrics and transliteration: Ти реши, то дали лошо ли е или не, но добро или лошо - то е най-добро за теб. Кое е яко или не това го знаем ние най-добре. Дори да дойде някой срещу нас, ще го накараме да бъде пас. "Е, щом всички излязоха, мисля и аз да се присъединя." ??? Ще стане лесно, вижте, ето как. Сега сме тук и тук сме за добро. Не винаги е лошо лошото. Лошото бе на върха, но път сега доброто е. Да, да доброто - о, да доброто. Ще я усетим, любов ни дайте. Лошото идва. О, да то идва. Ще я усетим, любов ни дайте. �� Любов ни дайте. �� Любов ни дайте. Реши, то дали лошо ли е или не, но добро или лошо - то е най-добро за теб. Обичах черното, но светлина видяхме в тъмното. Сега ние огън носим и светлината. Доброто тук е и е ... по-лошо от всичко! Лошото бе на върха, но път сега доброто е! Да, да доброто о! да доброто! Ще я усетим любов ни дайте. Лошото идва! О, да то идва! Ще я усетим, любов ни дайте! �� Любов ни дайте �� Любов ни дайте! Реши, то дали лошо ли е или не, но добро или лошо - то е най-добро за теб! * Ti reshi, to dali losho li e ili ne, no dobro ili losho - to e naĭ-dobro za teb. Koe e yako ili ne Tova go znaem nie naĭ-dobre. Dori da doĭde nyakoĭ sreshtu nas, Shte go nakarame da bŭde pas. "E, shtom vsichki izlyazokha, mislya i az da se prisŭedinya." ??? Shte stane lesno, vizhte, eto kak. Sega sme tuk i tuk sme za dobro. Ne vinagi e losho loshoto. Loshoto be na vŭrkha, no pŭt sega dobroto e. Da, da dobroto - O, da dobroto. Dhte ya usetim, Lyubov ni daĭte. Loshoto idva. O, da to idva. Shte ya usetim, Lyubov ni daĭte. �� Lyubov ni daĭte. �� Lyubov ni daĭte. Reshi, to dali losho li e ili ne, no dobro ili losho - to e naĭ-dobro za teb. Obichakh chernoto, No svetlina vidyakhme v tŭmnoto. Sega nie ogŭn nosim i svetlinata. Dobroto tuk e i e ... po-losho ot vsichko! Loshoto be na vŭrkha, no pŭt sega dobroto e! Da, da dobroto! O, da dobroto! Shte ya usetim, Lyubov ni daĭte! Loshoto idva! O, da to idva! Shte ya usetim, Lyubov ni daĭte! �� Lyubov ni daĭte. �� Lyubov ni daĭte! Reshi, to dali Losho li e ili ne, no dobro ili losho - to e naĭ-dobro za teb! English Translation You decide whether or not it's bad, but good or bad - it's best for you. What's cool or not We know it best. Even if someone comes against us, We'll make him yield. "Well, since everyone got out, I think I'll join in too." ??? It will be easy, just watch. Now we're here and we're here for good. The bad isn't always bad. Bad used to be at the top, but good is the way to go now. Yes, yes, good, Oh yeah good. We will feel it, Give us love. The bad is coming. Oh, yes it's coming. We will feel it, Give us love. �� Give us love. �� Give us love. Decide whether it's bad or not, but good or bad - it's best for you. I used to love black, But we saw light in the darkness. Now we carry the light and fire. The good is here and it's worse than everything! Bad used to be on top, but good is the way to go now! Yes, yes, good! Oh yeah good! We will feel it, Give us love! The bad is coming! Oh, yes it's coming! We will feel it, Give us love! �� Give us love. �� Give us love! Decide whether it's bad or not, but good or bad - it's best for you! Romanian Lyrics Să fii rău, să fii bun, Să fii vesel sau oricum, Să fii bun, să fii rău, Fii ca tine tot mereu! Știm ce-i modern sau nu, Pozăm haios să ne distrăm mereu, Dar ei apar și locul vor să-l ia, Noi le-arătăm că nu e chiar așa! Acum să stabilim, Noi pe dreptate locul l-am luat! Suntem aici și nu e rău deloc, Așa că dați tot ce puteți pe loc! Să fii rău era la modă, binele-i acum aici! Binele-i noul rău! (x2) Noi simțim iubirea! Mai mult ca tot vrem! Răul e noul bine! (x2) Noi simțim iubirea, Așa să facem! �� Așa să facem �� Așa să facem! Să fii rău, să fii bun, Să fii vesel sau oricum, Să fii bun să fii rău, Fii ca tine tot mereu! Întunecați eram, Lumina am văzut cum a sclipit! Focul aducem ca să fie mai bine, Căci binele s-a-ntors și ... nu-i rău cum este! Ha! Să fii rău era la modă, binele-i acum aici! Binele-i noul rău! (x2) Noi simțim iubirea! (Aaa-ah!) Mai mult ca tot vrem! Răul e noul bine! (x2) Noi simțim iubirea, Așa să facem! �� Așa să facem! �� Așa să facem! Să fii rău, să fii bun, Să fii vesel sau oricum, (Woah-oh!) Să fii bun să fii rău, Fii ca tine tot mereu! (Binele e noul rău!) English Translation Be bad, be good, Be cheerful or anyway, Be good, be bad, Be you always! We know what is modern or not, A funny picture, to always have fun, But they appear and they want to take the place, We show them that it is not so! Now let's establish, We rightfully took the place! We're here and it's not bad at all, So give everything you can at once! To be bad it was fashionable, well it's here now! Good is the new bad! (x2) We feel love! More than we want! Bad is the new good! (x2) We feel love, So let's do it! �� So let's do it �� So let's do it! Be bad, be good, Be cheerful or anyway, Be good to be bad, Be you always! I was dark, The light I saw shone! We bring the fire to make it better, Because the good is back and not as bad as it is! Ha! To be bad it was fashionable, well it's here now! Good is the new bad! (x2) We feel love! (Aaa-ah!) More than we want! Bad is the new good! (x2) We feel love, so let's do it! �� So let's do it! �� So let's do it! Be bad, be good, Be cheerful or anyway, (Woah-oh!) Be good to be bad, Be you always! (Good IS the new bad!) Czech Lyrics Je to zlo, jo to je, Je to dobro, jo to je! je to mix, Tak to je, Ten kdo ptát se je to dobro! Nebo zlo pujdeme ??? na kameru ty a já My požde nepřijeli jsem včas I tady ukáže se co je v nás! "Jestli tam může kdokoli, tak tem mužu i já!" ??? A taky vidí koho chce jsme Tady mi a naždy takove Tak prodej co je v tobe! "No jestli tam muzu i Fredý/Freddie tak muzu i já!" Zlo je s týdnem minulího, dobro je těd přesnej tvit! Zlo je i dobro! Jede s tím dobrem! Bláznivou chcem lásku - Ä kdo vi co chcem? Zlo je i dobro! Když dobro brání! Bláznivou chcem lásku - I dobra vzdání! �� Zlo vodí dobro! �� A dobro zlobu! Je to zlo, jo to je, Je to dobro, jo to je! (Huh!) Je to mix, Tak to je-- A to dobré zlo co potkalo tě přej i nám! Je ve všech stejná jiskra já se znám! I dobro chutná jako feferonka!! Zlo s dobrem jsou dva v jednom ... Stokrát do roka! HA! Zlo je s týdnem minulího, dobro je těd přesnej tvit! Zlo je i dobro! Jede s tím dobrem! Bláznivou chcem lásku (Ooo!) Ä kdo vi co chcem? Zlo je i dobro! Když dobro brání! Bláznivou chcem lásku - I dobra vzdání! �� Zlo vodí dobro! �� A dobro zlobu! Je to zlo, jo to je, Je to dobro, jo to je! (Woah-oh!) Je to mix, Tak to je, Zlo têd nové dobro, je! (Dobro je i nové zlo!) English Translation Please provide translation if you can Greek Lyrics and transileration Πες το νίκη, πες το ήττα Πες το αν θες και ισοπαλία Πες το ? όμως κοίτα Είν'η μόνη σου ευκαιρία! Τί είν' καλό, κακό Μου είναι απόλυτα γνωστό, αυτό Και ό τι θελήσω τ' αποκτώ εγώ Θα δούνε ποιος είναι το αφεντικό, εδώ! - ? (Και γι'αυτό θα ζω) ?, εδώ Δεν πρόκειται να φοβηθω, γι'αυτό Θα το φωνάζω σ'όλους θα, το πω - ? Το καλό θα επικρατήσει Ήρθε τώρα η στιγμή! Καινούριοι όροι! (x2) Μια αγάπη τρέλα Μαζί μας έλα Όλα αλλάζουν! Δε μας τρομάζουν Στην τρελή αγάπη Τα πάντα μοιάζουν! �� Τα πάντα μοιάζουν! �� Τα πάντα μοιάζουν! Πες το νίκη, πες το ήττα Πες το αν θες και ισοπαλία Πες το ? όμως κοίτα Είν'η μόνη σου ευκαιρία! Οι σκοτεινοί, ρυθμοί Θυμάμαι μου'δίναν παλιά, ζωή Τώρα με φως έχει γεμίσει η καρδιά μας Και σαν τον ήλιο λάμπουν ... οι ψυχές μας! (Χέι!) Το καλό θα επικρατήσει Ήρθε τώρα η στιγμή! Καινούριοι όροι! (x2) Μια αγάπη τρέλα Μαζί μας έλα Όλα αλλάζουν! Δε μας τρομάζουν Στην τρελή αγάπη Τα πάντα μοιάζουν! �� Τα πάντα μοιάζουν! �� Τα πάντα μοιάζουν! Πες το νίκη, πες το ήττα Πες το αν θες και ισοπαλία Πες το ? όμως κοίτα Είν'η μόνη σου ευκαιρία! *** Pes to níki, pes to ítta Pes to an thes kai isopalía Pes to ? ómos koíta Eín'i móni sou efkairía! Tí eín' kaló, kakó Mou eínai apólyta gnostó, aftó Kai ó ti thelíso t' apoktó egó Tha doúne poios eínai to afentikó, edó! - ? (Kai gi'aftó tha zo) ?, edó Den prókeitai na fovitho, gi'aftó Tha to fonázo s'ólous tha, to po - ? To kaló tha epikratísei Írthe tóra i stigmí! Kainoúrioi óroi! (x2) Mia agápi tréla Mazí mas éla Óla allázoun! De mas tromázoun Stin trelí agápi Ta pánta moiázoun! �� Ta pánta moiázoun! �� Ta pánta moiázoun! Pes to níki, pes to ítta Pes to an thes kai isopalía Pes to ? ómos koíta Eín'i móni sou efkairía! Oi skoteinoí, rythmoí Thymámai mou'dínan paliá, zoí Tóra me fos échei gemísei i kardiá mas Kai san ton ílio lámpoun ... oi psychés mas! (Chéi!) To kaló tha epikratísei Írthe tóra i stigmí! Kainoúrioi óroi! (x2) Mia agápi tréla Mazí mas éla Óla allázoun! De mas tromázoun Stin trelí agápi Ta pánta moiázoun! �� Ta pánta moiázoun! �� Ta pánta moiázoun! Pes to níki, pes to ítta Pes to an thes kai isopalía Pes to ? ómos koíta Eín'i móni sou efkairía! English Translation Please provide translation if you can Hungarian Lyrics Lehet rossz, lehet jó, Na de minek ide szó? Lehet jó, lehet rossz, Szóval gyere, ne habozz! Tudjuk, hogy kell a rend Pózolj a kamerának, ez a trend. Iszonyú nagy a buli, snassz a csend Mutasd meg milyen is vagy, kinn és benn! Gyere, ha vár a láz, Örülj, a falat akit vár nagy ász. Minek a para, nem is ég a ház Megkapod, amire csak vársz és vársz! Divat volt a huncutság, De mától más út várhat rád! Jó lett az új rossz! Na ezen dolgozz! Lehetsz kicsit flúgos, Ilyen az út most- Légy viszont rosszcsont! Ma az is jó pont! Lehetsz kicsit dinka, Ez az új minta! �� Vadiúj minta! �� Vadiúj minta! Lehet rossz, lehet jó, Na de minek ide szó? Lehet jó, lehet rossz, Szóval gyere, ne habozz! Komorra vált az éj, Na de most megölel a láng, a fény. Hozzuk a tüzek, ez egy igazi csoda Nem jön a jónál talán ... Rosszabb már soha! HA!!! Divat volt a huncutság, De mától más út várhat rád! Jó lett az új rossz! Na ezen dolgozz! Lehetsz kicsit flúgos, (Ooo-woah-ooo-oh!) Ilyen az út most- Légy viszont rosszcsont! Ma az is jó pont! Lehetsz kicsit dinka, Ez az új minta! �� Vadiúj minta! �� Vadiúj minta! Lehet rossz, lehet jó, Na de minek ide szó? ( Oh-ooo-woah!) Lehet jó, lehet rossz, Szóval gyere, ne habozz! English Translation Please provide translations if you can Dutch Lyrics Is het slecht? Is het goed? Is de vraag die er toe doet? Is het goed? Is het slecht? Is de vraag dan heel terecht! Een favoriet of niet, We zijn het topexperts op dat gebied. En komt er iemand in de buurt misschien Dan zullen wij wat laten zien, ja zien! "Als iedreen mag meedoen, dan mag ik das dut ook!" ??? We bereken door en straks dan staan we voor En niemand kan natuurlijk om ons heen Dus doe maar mee! We steken er doorheen! "Als Freddie mee mag zigen, dan wil il ook!" Slecht zijn leek ons eerest wel tof ja meer goed zijn wint nu dan toch! Goed is toch beter! Goed is toch beter! Kun je transformeren? Wil je graag proberen? Slecht geeft problemen! Slecht geeft problemen! Kun je transformeren? Dat zou te gek zijn! �� Dat zou te gek zijn �� Dat zou te gek zijn! Is het slecht? Is het goed? Is de vraag die er toe doet? Is het goed? Is het slecht? Is de vraag dan heel terecht! Eerest was het slechterik, Mijn nieuwe leven geeft me echt een kick. En elke dag doe ik het beter en beter Nu voelt mijn leven ook een ... heel stuk ook beter! Slecht zijn leek ons eerest wel tof ja meer goed zijn wint nu dan toch! Goed is toch beter! Goed is toch beter! Kun je transformeren? Wil je graag proberen? Slecht geeft problemen! Slecht geeft problemen! Kun je transformeren? Dat zou te gek zijn! �� Dat zou te gek zijn �� Dat zou te gek zijn! Is het slecht? Is het goed? Is de vraag die er toe doet? Is het goed? Is het slecht? Is de vraag dan heel terecht! English Translation Please provide translations if you can Arabic Lyrics and transliteration: قالوا هذا سي ثم قالوا هذا جيد فليقولوا ما أرادوا إنه الأفضل و نعرف دوماً كل المثير أيضاً نعرف ما قد نفعله التصوير مهما قد فعلوا فنحن افضل ما كان في استعراضاتنا نحن لدينا الكثير "الأمر متاح للجميع؟ إذاً سأنضم أيضاً" قد حان الوقت الآن لنتخذ المواقف ها نحن نلمع قد اصبحنا نجوم هيا لنغني معاً و لنرفع الأصوات "إن استطاعت فريدي الغناء معهم فأنا أستطيع" السيء أثار الغضب في الأسبوع الماضي لكن الجيد صار له حقاً مفعول شرير الجيد هو سيء جديد حقاً سيء جديد نشعر في شديد نطلب منه من المزيد لجيد هو سيء جديد حقاً سيء جديد نشعر في شديد نطلب منه من المزيد �� علينا فعل ذلك �� علينا فعل ذلك قالوا هذا سيء ثم قالوا هذا جيد فليقولوا ما أرادوا إنه الأفضل نحن قد كنا نحب الظلام ثم خرجنا إلى النور أحسسنا بالشرارة حملنا النار فصارت أجمل و أفضل قد عاد الجيد لكن عاد بشكل سيء جداً السيء أثار الغضب في الأسبوع الماضي لكن الجيد صار له حقاً وقع شرير الجيد هو سيء جديد حقاً سيء جديد نشعر في حب فريد نطلب منه من المزيد الجيد هو سيء جديد حقاً سيء جديد نشعر في حب فريد نطلب منه من المزيد �� علينا فعل ذلك �� علينا فعل ذلك قالوا هذا سيء ثم قالوا هذا جيد فليقولوا ما أرادوا إنه الأفضل * Qaluu hdha saya'tham Qaluu hdha jayid Falyaquluu ma 'araduu 'Iinah al'afdal W naerif dwmaan kla almuthir Aydaan naerif ma qad nafealuh altaswir Mahma qad faealuu fnhn 'afdal ma kan Fi aistieradatina nahn ladayna alkthyr "Al'amr matah liljamie? 'Idhaan sa'undim aydaan!" Qad han alwaqt alan linatakhidh almawaqif Ha nahn nalmae qad asbahna nujum Hayaa linaghni meaan w linarfae al'aswat "Iin aistataeat Faridi alghina' maeahum fa'ana 'astatie!" Alsay' 'athar alghadab fi al'usbue almadi Ikna aljayd sar lah hqaan mafeul sharir Aljyd hu sayi' jadid Hqaan sayi' jadid Nasheur fi shadid Natlub ninh min almzyd ljid hu sayi' jadid hqaan sayi' jadid Nasheur fi shadid Natlub minh min almzyd �� Ealayna faeala dhlk �� Ealayna faeala dhlk Qaluu hdha saya'tham Qaluu hdha jayid Falyaquluu ma 'araduu 'Iinah al'afdal Nahn qad kunaa nuhib alzalam Thuma kharajna 'iilaa alnuwr 'ahsasna bialsharara Hamalna alnaar fsart 'ajmal w 'afdal Qad ead aljayd lkn ead bishakl sayi' jdaan Alsay' 'athar alghadab fi al'usbue almadi Ikna aljayd sar lah hqaan mafeul sharir Aljyd hu sayi' jadid Hqaan sayi' jadid Nasheur fi shadid Natlub ninh min almzyd ljid hu sayi' jadid hqaan sayi' jadid Nasheur fi shadid Natlub minh min almzyd �� Ealayna faeala dhlk �� Ealayna faeala dhlk Qaluu hdha saya'tham Qaluu hdha jayid Falyaquluu ma 'araduu 'Iinah al'afdal. English Translation They call it bad Then they called it good They can call what they want to it's just the best We always know what's hot We strike a pose and then they take a shot Whatever they do we're best ever we run the show we'll do it forever "if it's for anybody, then I'll join" It's time to make a stand We're shining bright we're the new stars Let's sing it loud and shout it loud "if Freddie could sing then I can too" Bad was all the rage last week But good had got a wicked beat Good is the new bad, it's the new bad We can feel the mad love, Gimme more of Good is the new bad, it's the new bad We can feel the mad love, Gimme more of �� I think we should �� I think we should They call it bad Then they called it good They can call what they want to it's just the best We use to love the dark But then we saw the light and felt spark We bring the fire and make it better and better 'Cause good is back and now it's badder than ever Bad was all the rage last week But good had got a wicked beat Good is the new bad, it's the new bad We can feel the mad love, Gimme more of Good is the new bad, it's the new bad We can feel the mad love, Gimme more of �� I think we should �� I think we should They call it bad Then they called it good They can call what they want to it's just the best Hebrew Lyrics אם זה רע אם זה טוב אם כחול ואם צהוב אם זה טוב אם זה רע זה הכי טוב שהיה אם זה מגניב או לא אני אחליט אם זה שווה צילום אם זו תגלית, הם מנסים לשלוט אך יגלו שזה ללא תכלית עכשיו הזמן לקום אנחנו כאן וזה עניין חתום וזה בעצם לא כזה נורא אז הצטרפו אלינו בשירה אז אם נחמד להיות קצת רע הטוב לוקח השנה אין כמו להיות טוב אין כמו להיות טוב מרגישים את זה עמוק תן לשמוח, תן לצחוק אין כמו להיות טוב אין כמו להיות טוב מרגישים את זה עמוק כן וזה לא צחוק �� כן וזה לא צחוק �� כן וזה לא צחוק אם זה רע אם זה טוב אם כחול ואם צהוב אם זה טוב אם זה רע זה הכי טוב שהיה אהבנו את הרע אבל הטוב הדליק לנו נורה האש שלנו מדליקה את הקצב התוף כבר כאן ואין מקום עוד לעצב אז אם נחמד להיות קצת רע הטוב לוקח השנה אין כמו להיות טוב אין כמו להיות טוב מרגישים את זה עמוק תן לשמוח, תן לצחוק אין כמו להיות טוב אין כמו להיות טוב מרגישים את זה עמוק כן וזה לא צחוק �� כן וזה לא צחוק �� כן וזה לא צחוק אם זה רע אם זה טוב אם כחול ואם צהוב אם זה טוב אם זה רע זה הכי טוב שהיה *''Please provide transileration if you can'' *'' * '''English Translation' If it's bad if it's good If it's blue or it is yellow If it's good if it's bad It's the best that ever had If it's cool or not I will decide if it worth picturing If it's a discovery they try to rule But you'll find out it has no purpose. ("If there are no rules so maybe I'll join in") Now it's time to get up. We're here and it sealed And it's not that bad So join us in singing ("If Freddie can sing with them, so do I") So if it's nice to be a little bit bad the good is taking this year There's nothing like being good There's nothing like being good We can feel it deeply Let us joy let us laugh There's nothing like being good There's nothing like being good We can feel it deeply And this is not a joke �� Yes, and this is not a joke �� Yes, and this is not a joke If it's bad if it's good If it's blue or it is yellow If it's good if it's bad It's the best that ever had We loved the bad, but the good lighted us a lamp Our fire lights up the rhythm The drum is here and there is no place for sadness So if it's nice to be a little bit bad the good is taking this year There's nothing like being good There's nothing like being good We can feel it deeply Let us joy let us laugh There's nothing like being good There's nothing like being good We can feel it deeply And this is not a joke Yes, and this is not a joke �� Yes, and this is not a joke If it's bad if it's good If it's blue or it is yellow If it's good if it's bad It's the best that ever had Italian Lyrics Puoi chiamarlo come vuoi, Male o bene perché poi Anche tu scoprirai l’importanza che gli dai Sappiamo già da un po’ cosa è permesso e cosa non si può Ci piace stare al centro dello show E ad una foto non diciamo di no “Beh, se possono cantare tutti, posso unirmi anche io” In the background: (Fatti di là perché) Credo che ora tocchi anche a me Farmi da parte adesso non mi va Perché il mio posto, io lo so, è qua “Se Freddy/Freddie(?) può unirsi al coro, posso farlo anche io!” C’è una grande novità A noi piaceva il male ma Non ho più dubbi (x2) Ora è il bene la nuova moda Proprio il bene è il nuovo male E l’amore sembra così speciale �� Così speciale �� Così speciale Puoi chiamarlo come vuoi, Male o bene perché poi Anche tu scoprirai l’importanza che gli dai L’oscurità, si sa, Conquista sempre col mistero che ha Però vuoi mettere la luce che brilla? Il bene illuminerà ogni scintilla! C’è una grande novità A noi piaceva il male ma Non ho più dubbi (x2) Ora è il bene la nuova moda Proprio il bene è il nuovo male E l’amore sembra così speciale �� Così speciale �� Così speciale Puoi chiamarlo come vuoi, Male o bene perché poi Anche tu scoprirai l’importanza che gli dai! English Translation You can call it how you want, Evil or good because then You’ll find out The importance that you give to it as well We already know since a while what is allowed and what can’t be done We like being in the middle of the show And we never say no to a picture “Well, if everybody can sing, I can join too” In the background: (Step aside because) I think now it is also my turn I don’t want to step aside Because I know that my place is here “If Freddy/Freddie can join the chorus, I can do it as well!” There is a big news We liked evil but I have no more doubts (x2) Now good is the new trend Good is the new evil And love seems so special �� So special �� So special You can call it how you want, Evil or good because then You’ll find out The importance that you give to it as well It is known that obscurity always fascinates with its mystery But what about the light that shines? Good will light up every sparkle! There is a big news We liked evil but I have no more doubts (x2) Now good is the new trend Good is the new evil And love seems so special �� So special �� So special You can call it how you want, Evil or good because then You’ll find out The importance that you give to it as well! Polish Lyrics Czy jest dobrze, czy jest źle, Na tak jesteś czy na nie, Czy jest źle, czy może być, My i tak wygramy dziś! Bo wiemy, co to styl, Broda do góry, podniesione brwi! Dziewczyny myślą, że wygryzą nas, Niech się nie boją - podbijemy świat! "Jeśli to konkurs dla wszystkich, to mogę się dołączyć!" A teraz hop do przodu, teraz my, Do boju - już nas nie zatrzyma nikt! Scena jest nasza, dalej, brawo bij, Chodź, zatańcz z nami, śpiewaj z całych sił! "Jeśli nawet Freddie może śpiewać, to nie będę gorsza!" Złość totalnie jest passé, Bo w modzie teraz dobro jest! Dobrze być dobrym! Dobrze być dobrym! Nie ma co się wściekać, (Ach!) Jest dobrze, śpiewaj! Kiepsko się złościć! (Się złościć!) Kiepsko się złościć! Nie ma co się wściekać, No dalej, śpiewaj �� No dalej, śpiewaj �� No dalej, śpiewaj! Czy jest dobrze, czy jest źle, Na tak jesteś czy na nie, Czy jest źle, czy może być, My i tak wygramy dziś! Kiedyś królował mrok, Lecz dobro w końcu pokonało zło! Mamy energii coraz więcej i więcej, Jest pozytywnie - już nie… nie może być lepiej! Hej! Złość totalnie jest passé, Bo w modzie teraz dobro jest! Dobrze być dobrym! Dobrze być dobrym! Nie ma co się wściekać, (Ach!) Jest dobrze, śpiewaj! Kiepsko się złościć! (Się złościć!) Kiepsko się złościć! Nie ma co się wściekać, No dalej, śpiewaj! �� No dalej, śpiewaj �� No dalej, śpiewaj! Czy jest dobrze, czy jest źle, Na tak jesteś czy na nie, (Łoo-uuu-ooł!) Czy jest źle, czy może być, My i tak wygramy dziś! DOBRO TO NOWE ZŁO English Translations Whether it’s good or bad, Whether you agree or not, Whether it’s bad or moderate, We will win today, anyway! ‘Cause we know what style is, Keep your chin up, keep your eyebrows lifted! The girls think they’ll squeeze us out, Let them not be afraid - we’ll conquer the world! "If it’s a competition for everyone, I may join!" And now hop forward, now us, To the fight - nobody will stop us anymore! The stage is ours, come on, applaud, Come, dance with us, sing with all your might! "If even Freddie may sing, I won’t be any worse!" Anger is totally passé ‘Cause good is in fashion now! It’s good to be the good one! It’s good to be the good one! There’s no point in raging, (Ah!) It’s good, sing! It’s lame to be angry! (To be angry!) It’s lame to be angry! There’s no point in raging, Come on, sing! �� Come on, sing �� Come on, sing! Whether it’s good or bad, Whether you agree or not, Whether it’s bad or moderate, We will win today, anyway! Darkness used to reign But good has finally defeated evil! We have increasingly more and more energy, It’s positively - it can’t… it can’t be any better anymore! Hey! Anger is totally passé ‘Cause good is in fashion now! It’s good to be the good one! It’s good to be the good one! There’s no point in raging, (Ah!) It’s good, sing! It’s lame to be angry! (To be angry!) It’s lame to be angry! There’s no point in raging, Come on, sing! �� Come on, sing �� Come on, sing! Whether it’s good or bad, Whether you agree or not, (Whoa-ooh-oh!) Whether it’s bad or moderate, We will win today, anyway! GOOD IS THE NEW BAD